


Whirlwind

by ZZ_Chikorita



Series: Jolly Rogers [29]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions, Pocket Monsters: Ultra Sun & Ultra Moon | Pokemon Ultra Sun & Ultra Moon Versions
Genre: Child Abandonment, Childhood Friends, Childhood Memories, Childhood Sweethearts, Childhood Trauma, Coming of Age, Flashbacks, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Hawaiian Character, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Intrusive Thoughts, M/M, Making Out, Mild Blood, Mood Swings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:37:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24810148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZZ_Chikorita/pseuds/ZZ_Chikorita
Summary: We's still in the flashback, y'all.Hold onto your butts
Relationships: Guzma & Kukui-hakase | Professor Kukui, Guzma & Mullein | Molayne, Guzma/Kukui-hakase | Professor Kukui, Kukui-hakase | Professor Kukui & Mullein | Molayne
Series: Jolly Rogers [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1680463
Comments: 10
Kudos: 28





	Whirlwind

**Author's Note:**

> Ch. 29

_***Pap!*** _

A crumpled up piece of paper bounced off of Guzma's skull and onto the table. 

He put down his book and turned to the side, raising his eyebrow at the culprit.

Kukui was sat at the end of the long table, batting his eyes innocently.

The three dorks had finally pushed their luck and got evicted from their study room for rough housing. The librarian was nice enough to not kick them out of the building completely, but they had to sit apart from each and promise to stay quiet.

Kukui quickly abandoned his facade and made a small gesture with his hand toward the balled up paper he had thrown. 

Guzma picked it up and un-crumpled it; there was a note written on it.

[When u wanna head out? U hungry? Ask Mo too]

His hand writing is rushed and messy, reflecting perfectly his always ready/up for anything personality. 

Guzma quietly re-crumpled it up and tossed it gently to the other end of the table toward Molayne. 

The boy flinched, in typical Molayne fashion, but then puffed out his cheeks in irritation at realizing it was just a small piece of paper; this elicited a silent chuckle from Guzma. 

He pushed up his glasses as he undid the paper and smoothed it out on the table.

The other two watched curiously from afar as their friend wrote something down and started strategically folding the paper into an airplane.  
Finally, he tossed it back and it glided majestically, sliding to a stop directly in front of Guzma. 

Before picking it up, Guzma shot Molayne a saucy smirk while Kukui raised his hands up just above the table and rattled his wrists in two shakas at him. 

The boy rubbed the back of his head and smiled bashfully.

Guzma opened up the plane and read to himself.

[I'm ready whenever you guys are! Want to go to the café in the pokécenter? If you're hungry of course...]

Molayne's handwriting was tiny but neat and deliberate. 

The white haired boy looked over at his open book.  
He wasn't quite done with that section he was reading, but they've been here for a while now and he's read a _lot_ since they got here.  
Arceus knows if he'll actually be able to retain half the information by the morning...

Nevertheless, he's still glad he took Kukui up on the offer to come here and look at this crap.  
As uncomfortable and confusing the information is, he's finally getting answers to a whole lot of questions and concerns he's been having in his life lately. It's finally starting to make sense.

Like how he feels like he's starving.

All.  
The freaking.  
Time. 

Including right now.

Guzma snapped back to reality and retrieved a permanent marker out of his backpack. He flipped the page over and wrote in giant, bold letters, such that even the two glasses clad boys could read it from the opposite ends of the table. 

[ **PAU HANA!** ]

~~~

"Howzit bruddahs?!" 

An older, rotund, Alolan gentleman with white hair and dark skin walked up behind the counter of the café and greeted the three boys with a wide grin.

"Alola unko!" they said in unison (although, Molayne pronounced it more like 'uncle') as they climbed up onto the high barstools. 

The man laughed and reached over the bar to mess up Mo's hair.

"I'll go tell ya auntie ya here, _lil moke_ ," he said as he headed for the door to the kitchen.1

"Thanks, Uncle," he murmured shyly. 

Guzma set his hand on the boy's shoulder and smiled down at him. 

Molayne's aunt works part-time as a cook here, so they get to eat for free; Mo's more than happy to let his friend take advantage of this fact and Guzma is always so appreciative of him.

"How ya trials been treatin' ya?" Guzma asked him. 

Meanwhile, Kukui was spinning his barstool around and around and around and around while adding, "Did you... get past... the fire trial... on Akala yet?"

"No," Molayne admitted somberly, "it's giving me so much trouble. Corrosion is a brutal ability..."

"You just need a good type match up," Guzma commented thoughtfully, "Who ya got now? Just Beldum and Magneton?"

He shook his messy, ash blonde locks and said, "I caught a skarmory! Not that it helps much in this case... but she's super sweet and affectionate."

Kukui chuckled as he continued around in circles and said, "That figures... Steel types... always seemed... to like you-"

Guzma grabbed the hood of Kukui's jacket and halted his incessant spinning.

"Bruh, I'm gonna throw up if you keep doin' that."

Kukui shrugged apologetically, his head still oscillating somewhat from the dizziness.

"Well, I wouldn't sweat it too much," he said turning back to Mo but maintaining his hold on Kukui, "It's a dead end once ya get to Ula'ula, after all..."

"Yeah! When y'all gonna get a new Kahuna anyways!?" Kukui asked while (unsuccessfully) trying to unhook Guzma's fingers from his jacket.

The café owner reemerged from the kitchen, carrying a plate filled with musubi.2

"Here keikikānes, she said ya can have dese while te grinds' cookin'," he announced as he set it in front of them. Just as they went to reach for the food, he pulled the plate back and sneered, "Ya mokes been gettin' into trouble?"

Without skipping a beat, they all answered at the exact same time.  
Mo said, "No sir!"  
Kukui said, "Yessir!"  
and Guzma said, "What are you, a cop?"

The man laughed heartily and shoved the plate back towards them.

As they stuffed their faces, he picked up a glass from under the counter and started polishing it with an old rag.

"Sounded t'me like y'all out here whinin' Ula'ula ain't got no Kahuna... eh?"

The boys shrugged.

"Hm..." he hummed, holding the glass up to the light and examining it, "te Tapu be tricky creatures, bruddahs. Ya can't rush dem."

"But can't the other Kahunas appoint someone to take over while we's waitin'?" appealed Kukui.

"Patience lil one! Patience!" he boomed with a laugh as he set the glass down. He proceeded to stroke his white goatee thoughtfully before adding, "Our late Kahuna- Arceus rest her soul- only been gone a few months. I'm sure dey'll appoint someone by summuh if Tapu Bulu still no decided..."

Kukui and Guzma groaned while Molayne giggled at them with a half eaten musubi between his teeth.

"Of course," he began, leaning forward with a mischievous glint in his eye, "if ya'll got beef, ya could always head over to te Ruins of Abundance and take it up wit ol' Bulu yaselves."

His dark lips pulled back revealing a wickedly white smile. It was short lived as a pale hand came out of nowhere, smacking him upside the head.

"Ow! Jess!"

"Damnit Kona! Don't go puttin' crazy ideas in my nephews' heads!"

Molayne's aunt was standing there, one arm balancing three steaming bowls on a long oven mitt, the other on her cocked hip.3

Guzma always thought Jessamine was really pretty... well, not as pretty as Kukui, of course!  
She's a totally different kind of pretty...

Her fair skin is dusted pink from being out in the sun in her other part-time job as a lifeguard; she wears her bleach blonde hair in a cute pixie cut.  
She's fairly young too; she might even be younger than D.J., now that he thinks about it.

But none of that is what Guzma always catches himself staring at...  
No. What he's beaming at, slack jawed, is the gorgeous, intricate tattoo sleeve covering her right arm, shoulder, and stretching up to her neck. 

There were all kinds of patterns and designs... different pokémon and words and symbols... you'd think it would look cluttered but it actually looks really good.  
Like that there's _a method to the madness_ , so to speak. 

And to top if all off, she designed and inked every single one of them herself. That's her main job after all...

Arceus! It's so cool!

Kukui caught him gawking and elbowed Guzma in the side. 

When the white haired boy looked over, his friend was conspicuously pouting while blinking his dark eyes pathetically at him. 

In response, Guzma put on his soon-to-be infamous smirk and took Kukui's hand in his own under the bar, giving it a tight squeeze.  
This seemed to reassure and relax him based on how his dark eyes first fluttered and then softened at the sensation.

"I wasn't doin' nothin'!" the man lied blatantly.

"You never are, old man..." she groaned, rolling her eyes. 

She set down a bowl of soba noodles in front of each boy.

"Eat up kiddos!" she sang before pointing directly at Guzma, "Especially you! I mean, lookatchu! How much you grown since last I seen ya? Two? _Three_ inches?"

He blushed and held tighter onto Kukui's hand.

Was Guzma, himself, really the _only_ one who didn't realize he had grown?!  
Sheesh...

As the boys ate, Mo's aunt finally finessed what they were talking about out of the older man. 

She gave the boys a stern look and said, "Even a haole like me knows ya don't mess with the Tapu. Deity or not, those things are dangerous."

"Bah!" the Alolan man bellowed with a dismissive flick of his wrist, "Dey a force of nature, no different dan te rain and t'undah! Floodin' and destruction, it can bring, yes! But we still need it to survive, eh? All te people, te plants, te pokémon... dey depend on te monsoons for life! It te same ting wit te Tapu!"

"Then don't go 'round the island tellin' kids to go antagonize them, moron!" 

"Ow!"

She had slapped him upside the head again.

He leaned over to Molayne and muttered, "Ya auntie's a tita."

She started shoving him toward the kitchen while Molayne chuckled behind his hands.

"Don't you got some dishes to scrub? I swear to Arceus, how are you the manager?! How ya get any Arc-damn work done when I ain't here, I'll never know!"

He reluctantly returned to the back. 

Jess walked over and leaned forward on the counter. She watched fondly while the boys ate their dinner with her cheek resting on the heel of her hand.

"I heard an interesting lil tid bit of gossip from a dude I was inking last night. Wanna hear?" she mentioned out of nowhere.

They all nodded their heads.

"Rumor's goin' round that Tapu Bulu's already chosen the new Kahuna."

"What?!" they all said through mouthfuls of noodles.

Kukui was the first to swallow his and ask, "Then how come no one's heard about it?!"

She held a finger up to her lips and continued, "This guy was a cop, see? And he said that for the last four weeks- when they're out on patrol at night- they been hearin' the Tapu's bell ringing... *Bong...bong...bong...*"

The boys looked nervous.

"Same time, same place, he said... he thinks it's found the new kahuna, but can't seem to convince them to accept the position..."

"Who wouldn't want to be a kahuna?" inquired Kukui.

"Well... it's a big responsibility..." commented Molayne. 

Guzma looked down at his now empty bowl. 

He can't help but wonder what that must feel like. To be chosen by the Tapu.  
It's not like you can strive to become a kahuna. Sure you could increase your odds in some way by training hard but, at the end of the day, they are all at the mercy of the mighty Tapu's decision.

As he became lost in thought, he set his hand on Kukui's knee and brushed his thumb against his soft skin.

In reality, the Tapu could pick anyone they wanted to; they are known to choose folk that are full of ha and have a strong spirit, but they don't exactly understand the intricacies of human life...

Maybe it's someone with a full time job that they can't possibly step away from in fear of not making their rent this month...  
Maybe it's a mother with a newborn child she won't stand to be apart from...  
Maybe it's just some regular, average guy who's afraid... afraid of not being good enough... afraid that the Tapu chose wrong...

"Guzma?"

Kukui had wrapped his arm around his friend and shook him gently.

"Sorry," he murmured with a small chuckle, "Did I...' go away' again?"

"It's ok. You're back now, ku `uipo," he said with smiling eyes.

To save Guzma the embarrassment, Jess pretended not to notice their exchange and leaned over to the side to fix Molayne's glasses for him.  
She had a faint smile on her face.

After the other boys finished their dinners, they all thanked her for the meal and she kissed each of them on the forehead as she gathered up their bowls before returning to work.  
As she was heading back, she told them they could each order a drink on her.

They chatted casually about school and battle strategy and that kind of stuff as they waited for her to send Kona back out. 

At one point, Kukui suggested they all take a trip sometime to Diglett's tunnel on Akala. If Molayne is able to catch himself a diglett, surely he'd be able to defeat the fire trial!  
Mo agrees and says he'll ask Jess for permission to go with them next week.  
She might be overprotective but at least she genuinely cares about her nephew's wellbeing. 

"Ya lucky to have such a good person for an auntie," Guzma said suddenly.

Molayne looked over and replied, "Yeah! She's the greatest! She's..." 

Molayne's shy smile faded away with the rest of his sentence as his eyes drifted down to his lap.

The other two exchanged looks of concern.

"Hey Momo, what's going on?" asked Kukui as he got up and moved to the chair on the opposite side of the boy.

"You can tell us," Guzma added.

Molayne tugged at the hem of his shirt nervously. 

"It's not a big deal," he eventually mumbled, "you guys have way worse problems of your own..."

"Molayne! Don't you start with that crap!" Guzma scolded.

Kukui put his hand on Mo's overly figetting fingers and continued, "You're our brother. For better or for worse! So please... tell us what's wrong."

"It's stupid... it's just..."-he looked to his left and right at his friends' understanding eyes. He took a breath and sighed- "she's been seeing this guy and... he's such a jerk! He likes to drink, so they go out a lot... and I'm alone at the apartment a bunch..."

He pushed his glasses up and rubbed at his temple.

"And he's so freaking loud when they come back in the middle of the night. Or rather, when Jess _drags_ him back...  
At that point he has no filter either so he says all this... rude, _gross_ stuff to her... I _hate_ it so much!"

He paused to wet his lips and take a shaky breath.

"And you're right... she's a good person... she deserves someone better... not some sexist, gym rattata..."

"Oh crap," Kukui interjected, "I think I remember him! Is he that one haole from the Kantonian Gym? The one with the creepy lopunny tattoo?"

"Yeah..."

Kukui wrinkled up his nose and simply replied, "Gross."

"Have you talked to her about it?" Guzma asked.

Molayne wrung his hands a bit before answering, "I-it's not my place to say nothin'... ya know? She's allowed to live her life how she wants... I _think_ she's happy and having fun, after all... who am I to tell her she shouldn't... I should just be thankful she takes care of me at all..."

The other boys could see his eyes start to well up behind his glasses.

"I mean... she never asked for this... it's not her fault she got stuck with me-  
GUYS! SERIOUSLY?!"

They interrupted Molayne by hugging him from either side again. 

Although, he didn't seem as embarrassed this time around. 

After letting out an exasperated sigh, he just smiled softly while he wiped away a rogue tear trailing down the side of his face.

"M-mahalo... my brothers," he muttered.

After another moment of hugging and the boys murmuring 'we love you's in his ears, they let go and rubbed his back/ruffled his hair a bit. 

Shortly after, the café owner returned to take their orders.

"Ice tea, please," said Molayne.

"I want a Pinap Juice mixed with lemonade!" announced Kukui.

"Umm... I'll have-" Guzma began hesitantly before being interrupted by the man's boisterous voice.

"Ah ha! Oh, hush now lil Guzma! I already _know_ what _you_ want!"-he winked at him- "We no usually serve dat here, but I remembahd t'get some in special, just fo' you!"

Guzma smiled and rubbed the back of his neck, a little bit of color rising in his cheeks.

As the good uncle whipped up the drinks, he spun them some crazy yarn about his firstborn son fighting to the death with a Roserade to get the leaves for Mo's tea.

Kona doesn't have any kids.  
He knows that they know this.  
It doesn't stop him from painting a vivid picture of the epic battle for their amusement.

"Order up kānes! One Roserade Iced Tea, one Pinap Lemonade..." he rattled off as he set the finished drinks on the counter, "and one Tapu Cocoa."

Guzma looked down at the steaming mug and couldn't help a big grin from spreading across his face.

Last week, they were sitting here chatting and he had let it slip that it's his favorite while the old man was in earshot.  
Also that, when he was really little, his kapunakāne and the Uncle at the Berry Fields would make him Tapu Cocoa and tell him all kinds of stories about when they were kids. 

Guzma looked up from his drink and chuckled when he saw the man holding the glass of juice far above Kukui's head, threatening to drink it himself if he doesn't say "ke 'olu'olu".  
The boy was arguing playfully and desperately trying to reach for it with his far shorter arms.

Guzma looked back down.  
He blew gently on the surface and took a sip.

It's really good...

As soon as they all thanked the Uncle (and after Kukui begrudgingly said ke 'olu'olu), a couple new patrons sat down at the other end of the bar and he waltzed over to greet them.

As the delicious, chocolate beverage washed over Guzma's tongue... he remembered something. Something his grandfather use to tell him.

_Kahuna nui hale kealohalani makua._ 4

"Yo, Big Mo?"

Molayne looked over at him.

"Ya shouldn't have to keep secrets from your family," Guzma said after a minute, "I know what that's like... it sucks."

Molayne quickly averted his gaze and kept it fixed on his glass as he gently stirred the ice around the amber liquid. 

"You and Jess are different though. Y'all don't need to lie to each other to coexist.  
So why ya so afraid?" 

It was an odd question that he wasn't expecting.  
Was he afraid?  
Based on how he reflexively hugged himself and shrunk down at the mention of it... yeah... he must be.

"You're afraid she's going to leave you all alone. Like your parents did-"

"Guzma!" Kukui hissed in warning but Mo set his hand on the boy's forearm to calm him.

"He's right..." Molayne murmured, barely audibly, "I am afraid."

He carefully took his glasses off with shaky hands and set them on the table. He hid his tearing eyes behind his palms.

"I'm s-sorry... I'm n-not strong l-like you guys," he said softly, his voice cracking.

Guzma grabbed the edge of Mo's stool and rotated him towards himself before embracing him.

The smaller boy sobbed quietly into his friend's chest. Guzma laid the side of his face against the top of Molayne's ash blonde head.

"It's not about her though, is it? You have a logical mind, Mo. You know there's no way in hell she'd _ever_ do something like that. She's so afraid of losing you, she won't even let ya off the island without a fight."

The boy didn't say anything. He just tightened his grip on the front Guzma's shirt.

"But you're still afraid you'll screw it all up... you are blinded by that fear, my brother."  
He chuckled softly before continuing, "So damn blind ya can't see that your opinion is literally the only one on this earth that matters to her."

Molayne looked up at him with swollen, foggy eyes. 

"If ya don't like how that pupule treats her, then you've _got_ to tell her. Ya never know... she might be a little blind herself right now."

Guzma picked up his friend's glasses off the counter and slipped them back on Mo's face.

"You deserve every bit of love she or any of us give you. You're smart... and kind... and clever... and so, so, so much stronger than you think."  
He pressed his forehead against his friend's.  
"I don't know how to make you see what we all see... so all I can do is keep telling ya you're amazing and hope with all my heart you'll someday be able to love yourself the same way we love you.  
Do you unduh-stand, my brother?"

Molayne nodded. 

Meanwhile, Kona had snuck back over and was quietly asking Kukui what was going on with worry written all over his furrowed brow. Kukui filled him in.

After taking a breath and pushing his glasses up, Mo asked Kona quietly, "Can you go tell Jess I want to talk to her, please?"

Guzma finished off the rest of his Tapu Cocoa. It had since grown cold, but that's ok.  
This was far more important.

And it still tastes good...

~~~

_***Wap!*** _

"Why are you so _pathetic_?!"

_***Thump!*** _

"Why can't you be _normal_?!"

_***KRAK!*** _

"Damnit Guzma! What is _wrong_ with you?!"

The boy felt two hands grab onto his arm before he could throw another punch into the trunk of the large tree before him. 

When he turned back, he was met with Kukui's dark, glistening eyes staring back at him. 

He lowered his arm, a wave of shame washing over him as he looked down at the blood dripping from his knuckles. 

He had barely felt a thing. It's only now that he's aware of it that Guzma starts to feel the dull, throbbing pain coursing through his hand.

"Come on..."-Kukui spoke gently as he took a bandana out of his pocket and wrapped it around Guzma's hand- "We'll get you cleaned up on the ferry..."

He allowed Kukui to lead him out of the park and toward the docks.

Once on the ferry, they made a bee line for the restroom and locked the door behind them. 

Calmly and wordlessly, Kukui unwrapped the wound and started gently rinsing it in the sink. 

The dark eyed boy bent down and searched through the front pouch of his back pack. He eventually pulled out a pair of tweezers and carefully removed some splintered pieces of bark lodged in his friend's pale skin.  
He washed and rinsed the wounds once more with a little bit of the hand soap and then pulled out a roll of gauze. 

As he wrapped up Guzma's hand, he finally muttered, "I know I'm not as good as you are at this stuff, but it should be good 'nough to stop the bleeding."

When he finished, Guzma grabbed the bandana off the counter and tied it around his hand to hide the bandages. He began to walk toward the exit.

"Why did you lie to me?"

Guzma stopped in his tracks.

"You said you were fine," Kukui added when he got no response.

"I didn't lie to you... I _thought_ I was fine..." Guzma mumbled.

That part was true enough. That unbearable fury welled up inside him out of nowhere. 

"You said you were just gonna get a drink from the water fountain and you'd be right back."

"I needed to be alone."

"Why?!" Kukui spat with hurt behind his obsidian eyes, "Just so you could hurt yourself?!"

"I DIDN'T WANT TO HURT _**YOU**_!"

Guzma had spun around and grabbed Kukui by the shoulders, pushing him into the cold, tile wall. 

Tears were streaming down his face. 

He let his head fall forward in shame and sorrow before repeating in a whisper, "I didn't want to hurt you..."

The anger... the _rage_... it hit him so suddenly when they were walking around the city, buying time for the ferry to arrive. 

He wanted so much to kill that jerk for making Mo so sad. He wanted to kill his parents for abandoning someone so sweet and smart and innocent.  
But Kukui was the only one standing there and his mind started screaming at him.

 _Hurt him_ , the voices said.

When he told them no, they'd taunt, _Coward._

He told them that he loved him and he would never do that.  
They said, _Make him beg for you to stop._

That's when they were passing the entrance to Malie Gardens. He mumbled something to Kukui about being thirsty and ran off. 

All the while, a voice kept ringing in his head, _You are your father's son. You are your father's son. You are your father's son. **You are your father's son!**_

That's when he realizes that there is no _they_. 

There is just _**him**_. 

He's the one telling himself to do those awful things.  
It's wrong. It's _sick_. 

He needed to do something.  
He needed to reprimand himself.  
So he did the only thing he knew how to do.

He hurt himself.

Guzma barely noticed as Kukui wrapped his arms around him while lost in the labyrinth of his own mind. 

"Now who is the one who's blind, Guzma?" the boy murmured into his ear, "I am not afraid of you. I know you won't hurt me."

"H-how can y-you be so s-sure..." he fumbled through shaky tears.

Kukui placed a hand on either side of Guzma's face and brought their heads together alo to alo. 

"Because Guzma," he began in his soft, soothing voice, "You are my brother. You are my ohana. And no matter what happens, you'll always be my hoalola."

"K.K..."

Guzma tilted his head to the side and pressed his lips against Kukui's.

He hates these feelings inside of him.

He feels sad.  
He feels happy.  
He wants to cry.  
He wants to laugh.  
He wants to be as close to Kukui as possible.  
He wants to jump off the side of the boat.

One of those stupid books said something about these... mood swings or whatever it called them... so at least he knows he's not completely losing his mind.  
Although, it was still difficult to keep the thought from crossing his mind...

Kukui rested his forearms on Guzma's shoulders as he leans into the kiss while the latter wrapped his arms around the former's waist and pulls him closer.

There is one thing the boy with white hair is sure of...  
When he's kissing his friend... he's never angry or sad or confused.  
He tries desperately to hold onto that feeling.

Their lips part as Kukui pulls back, but Guzma doesn't want to stop. Not yet.

He brings up a hand and slides his fingers into Kukui's hair. He kisses him again and again; the boy doesn't protest.  
On the next kiss, he prods gently at Kukui's lips with his tongue, begging for entry.  
Eventually, he gets the message and opens his mouth ever so slightly, allowing Guzma to muscle his way in.  
It was clumsy and messy and they kept knocking their teeth together... but they were happy.

It's so warm... and soft but smooth...  
He tasted sweet like Pinap berries and sour like lemonade.  
They spent several minutes exploring the inside of each other's mouths and curling their tongues around one another like two Oricorios in dance.

All the while, Guzma felt like a swarm of cutieflys suddenly hatched in his stomach and were buzzing around up into his chest. 

They both started to feel light headed and reluctantly detached themselves from one another while panting heavily.

The dorks had apparently forgotten to breathe until just then.

Kukui looked up and snorted, a coy smile on his face.  
A string of saliva still connected their mouths.  
Guzma started to snicker too and swiped it away with his hand.

"You're gross," the taller boy teased.

" _I'm_ gross?!" Kukui scoffed facetiously, "It was _your_ idea!"

"But _you_ liked it!" he countered.

"Maybe I did!"

To Guzma's surprise, the shorter boy had managed to effortlessly switch their positions. He took a step back and snapped his arms downward, causing his jacket to fall to the floor.

Next, he placed he hands on Guzma's shoulders and hoisted himself up, forcing his friend to catch him and hold him up so he was a head above him. 

The slim boy weighs practically nothing to Guzma, but those hungry eyes staring down at him made his knees wobble.  
He had to lean back against the wall to steady himself.

"Maybe I even wanna do it again," he purred before crashing their lips together, taking Guzma by surprise.

One of Kukui's hands went up the nape of his neck and the other down into the back of his shirt where he brushed his fingertips over the various scars scattered about.

Sweet Tapu Koko and Arceus above was Guzma so wrong about before!

There ain't nothin' better than _this_!

After a couple minutes, they separated as they gasped for air. 

They forgot to breathe.  
Again.  
Dorks.

They chuckled softly at each other and Kukui rested his forehead against his friend's. 

"Alola wau ia 'oe, maka 'eleu."

"Alola wau ia 'oe, maka nani."

**Author's Note:**

>  **Footnotes:**  
>  **1.** Moke: This is basically a masculine form of tita. It's someone who looks and acts tough. The man obviously means this facetiously since he's calling the soft spoken Molayne that.
> 
>  **2.** Musubi: Spam musubi is a common snack/lunch item in Hawaii. It's a piece of Spam on or between a block of white rice and wrapped in nori. It's an inexpensive treat.  
> Guzma and Kukui love it. Molayne has gotten used to it but it's not his favorite.
> 
>  **3.** Jessamine and Kona: As you guys might have noticed, I try to make extra characters as generic as possible. (Hence the Berry Fields owner having no name and D.J. being a Punk Girl NPC and having the most generic name I could think of).  
> I guess I do that to make it feel more like those characters could actually exist and are just buried in the background. Of course, having no names can get confusing so, keeping with the theme of the character's being named after flowers, I chose Jessamine. And she's modeled after the light skinned swimmer girl trainer class. Kona's just the dude behind the counter. 
> 
> **4.** Kahuna nui hale kealohalani makua: (Hawaiian) This is a Hawaiian proverb. It means "Love all you see, including yourself". 
> 
> **Other Notes:**  
>  Just so we're clear, them making out is the raunchiest as things go while they're in the bathroom, even though Kukui's a feral faka who can't keep his shirt on. They are still literal children at this point so please behave. 🔫
> 
> The next part will probs be back in present day, so look forward to that!
> 
> Thank you all for your continued support!  
> What do ya think of Guzma beginning to grow into the cocky but traumatized bastard we all know and love? ;)  
> Anyways, feedback is always appreciated!
> 
> Alola wau ia 'oe! 🤟
> 
> **Links:**  
> [Tumblr page for art & updates ](http://zz-chikorita.tumblr.com)  
> [Master list of terminology](https://zz-chikorita.tumblr.com/post/615394532986650624/master-list-of-terminology-jolly-rogers)  
> [HCs and Background Info](https://zz-chikorita.tumblr.com/post/615439164403597312/hcs-and-background-info-jolly-rogers)  
> [References and Resources](https://zz-chikorita.tumblr.com/post/615802247274708992/note-so-i-originally-made-this-post-just-to)


End file.
